


Scent

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [11]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Gwen cradled the pillow in her arms, still warm from the night before.





	Scent

Gwen drew the covers back and plumped the pillow of Lady Sybil’s bed, the youngest of the Crawley sisters had gone down to breakfast just minutes ago, leaving her room to be cleaned by the maids. Gwen cradled the pillow in her arms, still warm from the night before. She held it to her face and breathed in the scent of hair and perfume, the essence of Lady Sybil.   
“Gwen? What are you doing?”   
Gwen jumped and turned to see Sybil standing in the doorway. Gwen blushed.   
“M’lady! I was just…”   
Sybil smiled, her eyes twinkling.   
“It’s quite alright, Gwen.”


End file.
